I hate that I love you
by EmmieR-92
Summary: Wade Barrett has ruined her life for the last two years so how will she react when he finally admits the truth. Wade/oc


**Disclaimer: I only own Emma Hayes my OC :) **

* * *

**I hate that I love you.**

Emma Hayes felt her lips tug into the familiar frown a she rested her elbows on her skinny jean clad knees as she sat on the edge of the neatly made bed. Her blue eyes that once sparkled now watched the man in front of her pacing the length of the hotel room. She watched him for a few minutes before finally speaking up, though she knew it was only going to get her into trouble.

"Wade, maybe you should sit-"

"Sit down?" Wade Barrett exclaimed turning to face the blonde who stared blankly back up at him. "I've just been told I'm going to be out for god knows how long!" He snapped referring to the injury he had on his shoulder at Raw a few weeks ago and she flinched slightly when he raised his voice at her. He attempted a calming breath before taking a seat beside her on the bed running a hand through his loose and now curly hair. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath and she barely caught it.

"What for? Are you apologising for the fact that you keep me around because you're a bastard or the fact that you raised your voice at me for the millionth time" She asked bitterly and he let out a chuckle, knowing both were true.

* * *

_Emma felt her heart drop when John Cena lost the match, making but himself and Emma join the nexus, made up of the Season one NXT rookies and led by winner Wade Barrett who had wanted Emma the moment he had laid eyes on her the night they left an impact on the WWE. She stood up from her chair beside the announcers table and fought a sob that was threatening to escape her lips. She slid into the ring, placing a hand on her friend's back refusing to make eye contact with her new 'employer'. She felt a hand pull her up roughly and she stood glaring at the man who smirked proudly at his accomplishments. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and stood her ground._

"_Don't touch me," she hissed going to slap him when he caught her wrist, shaking his head though the smirk remained. _

"_I don't think that's anyway to treat your future leader." _

After that night Emma had been forced to sign a contract stating that she would work with Barrett for the next two years, even if the Nexus were broken up, which they eventually did. John had tried his hardest to get her out of the contract she was tied to but with no luck. When Wade moved to Smackdown, she followed. When Wade created The Coore, she became an unwilling member. She'd been on the end of every yell, every angry tirade and every argument but he never hurt her physically and that somewhat surprised her. Wade was ruthless when it came to his opponents, his victims but he never once raised a hand at her. When the Coore finally dissolved so did all memory of Emma's contract; she had found her freedom. It had seemed Wade had forgotten about her contract and the blonde diva didn't remind him, eagerly going back to singles division.

* * *

_Emma locked up with Alicia Fox in the four sided ring, lifting her leg up and kicking the woman in the abdomen before shoving her harshly to the white mat. Emma allowed Alicia to get to her own feet before grabbing her arm and twisting it around smiling slightly as she cried out in pain. Alicia swiftly turned using her free hand and smacking the purple haired diva around the head, causing her to let go of the lock and stumble back slightly. Knowing she had to end it before Alicia somehow took control over the match Emma rushed forward planting a swift kick in the woman's abdomen before performing a running bulldog off the top rope much like her mentor Trish Status's Stratisfaction, leaving her opponent out on the mat. Just as Emma went to cover music hit the arena and she paled slightly. She glanced at the ramp when Wade Barrett's all too familiar music echoed throughout the arena, the crowd booing at the sight of him smiling smugly at the top of the ramp, dressed in his ring attire._

_In the back of her head she knew she should be worried, Wade never introduces himself in Diva's business but she had to push it to the back of her head as she dropped, covering Alicia and getting the three count. The referee raised her hand in victory as she stood, glancing to where Wade had stood, only to find him gone as her music played. Still shook by the interruption she smiled at the referee before sliding out under the bottom rope and heading backstage where an anxious John Cena stood, awaiting his match and waiting for his friend. _

"_Emma-"_

"_I know," She cut him off with a frown, something she had always done when she had worked with Wade. _

"_I wish there was a way that I could help," he said grabbing her arms and pulling her into a tight hug which she eagerly returned. "Keep safe okay?" _

"_I always do," she muttered into his chest before wishing him good luck and walking down the hallway towards the diva's locker room. She reached the empty room and sighed walking over to her bag only to frown at the folded up piece of paper on her bag. She glanced around, confusion covering her face before she slowly picked it up, unfolding it. She gasped, her hands instantly dropping the note on the floor. It read 'I own you'._

* * *

If Emma had thought she had got away she was severely wrong, she thought as she now sat in their hotel room; his excuse being that if she had her own room she would run until the contract was up in two months and he would have been right. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Wade had just came out of the hospital after the surgery and things had gone fine but it clearly aggravated the large man that he wasn't going to be wrestling till way after Wrestlemania. Emma hated the fact that he was injured. Hell she couldn't decide if she really cared about how hurt the man was or the fact that she now had to spend even more time with him. She took in his defensive posture, one she had become accustomed too when Wade was frustrated and let out a breath.

"Have you taken anything for your shoulder?" She asked softly and he shook his head. She stood, walking towards the bag with his prescription drugs from the doctor and pulled out his tablets. She then grabbed the bottle of water she had gotten earlier and held both out for him; genuinely surprised by the small 'thank you' that he gave her. She watched him take the tablets, taking a swig from the bottle before handing it to her as she sat back down beside him.

"You know they cancelled the money in the bank match for you," she said in a comforting tone, though she had no idea as to why she was even speaking. "They want you to have a major title Wade, so they'll wait for you to get better."

"But what if they change their minds huh?" He asked, the bitterness gone and it was now replaced with panic. "I've worked so hard to get to where I am-"

"And they know that." She said before running a hand through her hair once again. "Look, if they didn't think you were worth it they wouldn't have cancelled the match," she said shrugging her shoulders. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Wade finally spoke.

"I suppose I should say thank you," he muttered and she allowed her blue eyes to glance over at him. "For being here…"

"It's not by choice." She rudely reminded standing up and pursing her lips as she left her back facing him.

"You had other ways to get out Emma, but you never went for them."

"Because I knew you'd hunt me down and drag me back!" She snapped turning around only to jump slightly when she realised he was right behind her. "Why Wade?" She finally asked. "Why me?"

"Because the moment I first saw you I knew you had potential." He replied bluntly and she scoffed, fighting the urge to cry.

"I had potential? So instead of telling me this you decide to force me into working with you? That's fucked up Wade!" She snapped and he shrugged his shoulders.

"But I got what I wanted in the end didn't I?" he asked, his smirk sliding back into place. "I got you didn't I?"

"You never had me!" She yelled, "I am not your prop-" she was cut off by his lips attacking hers, his hand on the back of her neck pulling her in. She pushed against his chest but to no avail. She didn't want to but she found herself caving into his embrace, returning the kiss gently. When she finally came to her senses she shoved him away, staggering back slightly in shock.

"Wh-What was that?"

"A kiss I believe," replied Wade smugly and she glared at him.

"I meant what the hell did you think you were doing? You can't go around kissing people!"

"I don't see no law in it," he remarked before grabbing her arm gently and pulling her towards him and in to another kiss. She smacked his chest and shook her head.

"Stop it, you can't do this to me," she whispered and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I hate you, I hate what you've done to me, I hate how you have control over me and most of all I hate that you make me care." She said softly looking down at the ground. "You ruined my life, I lost nearly all my friends because of you and my career went downhill." She carried on with tears in her eyes. "You can't do this."

"So I can't act on my feelings for you?" he asked back, "Emma, you are the most beautiful, talented and smartest women I've ever met-"

"Then why did you make me sign that contract?" Emma asked timidly and Wade leant his head down, resting it against her forehead.

"Because I couldn't let anyone else have you," he told her honestly. She shook her head, ripping her hand out of his grasp and walking towards the door. He rushed over grabbing her arm and stopping her from opening the hotel door. "I know you better than anyone else Emma. Why are you denying this?"

"Because I can't stand that!" she hissed turning around and glaring at him. "I can't stand the fact that you know me better than I know myself okay?" She cried, the tears now dropping from her eyes and down her cheek. "I hate that I'm so accustomed to you and how you act and I hate the fact that those kisses made me see fireworks." She said shaking her head as he pulled her into his arms. "Why would you do this to me?" She whispered before leaning up and pressing her own lips to his, initiating the kiss.

Over the two years if you had asked Emma how she felt about Wade she would have given you a never ending list of how she hated him but if you asked her that night she'd unwillingly tell you the endless amount of ways she hated to love him.

* * *

Okay, I enjoyed writing this one and if people like it then I may actually write an actually story of it, starting from before she joins Nexus. But I won't know if people like it unless they review, SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


End file.
